Ed, Edd n Eddy (season 7, 2019)
Ed, Edd n Eddy season 7 is to be right after the events of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, starring the voice talents from Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent, Tony Sampson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Erin Fitzgerald, Janyse Jaud, Kathleen Barr, David Paul Grove, Peter Kelamis, Keenan Christensen, Terry Klassen, Alex Borstein, Rob Paulsen, Jennifer Hale, Richard Horvitz, Nicole Oliver and James Arnold Taylor. It is to air on Cartoon Network on January 4, 2019. Rules and Guide Lines * No wobbly outlines * The Cul-De Sac kids are good friends with the Eds * Episodes where they learn about morals and give some of their cash to charities * An episode where they become the most popular and star in a mystery detective movie * The characters' parents appear in every single episode * New romantic interests for the Eds appear to confront the Kanker Sisters Voice Cast Members * Matt Hill as Ed (voice) * Samuel Vincent as Edd (voice) * Tony Sampson as Eddy (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Edwin Jones (voice) * Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Katzenberg and Marie Kanker (voices) * Janyse Jaud as Sarah and Lee Kanker (voices) * Kathleen Barr as Kevin Adamson (voice) * David Paul Grove as Jonny 2X4 Robertson/Ed’s Nightmare Mother (voice) * Peter Kelamis as Rolf Mantle (voice) * Keenan Christensen as Jimmy Robinson (voice) * Terry Klassen as Lucas Jefferson, Eddy’s brother (voice) * Alex Borstein as Francesca Gunderson, Ed’s mother (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Horace Gunderson, Ed’s father (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Alice Johnson, Edd’s mother (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Toby Johnson, Edd’s father (voice) * Nicole Oliver as Doris Jefferson, Eddy’s mother (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as Andre Jefferson, Eddy’s father (voice) * Ice Cube as Carl Jones (voice) * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Kathy Jones (voice) * Candi Milo as Petunia Mantle, Rolf's mother (voice) *Wally Wingert as Marty Mantle, Rolf's father (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Eleanor Adamson, Kevin's mother (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Jeffrey Adamson, Kevin's father (voice) *Mona Marshall as Lindsay Katzenberg, Nazz's mother (voice) *Hank Azaria as Marvin Katzenberg, Nazz's father (voice) *Maggie Roswell as Mona Robertson, Jonny's mother (voice) *Mike Judge as Tim Robertson, Jonny's father (voice) *Russi Taylor as Stacy Robinson, Jimmy's mother (voice) *Seth MacFarlane as Maurice Robinson, Jimmy's father (voice) *Pamela Hayden as Katrina Thompson, Ed's 1 true love and May's worst nightmare (voice) *Kate Higgins as Nancy Anderson, Edd's 1 true love and Marie's worst nightmare (voice) *Cindy Robinson as Olivia Cooper, Eddy's 1 true love and Lee's worst nightmare (voice) Episodes * Episode 701: Nightmare on Ed Street/''To Ed With True Love (January 4, 2019) * Episode 702: ''Movie Craze Ed/The Haunting of the Ed ''(January 5, 2019) * Episode 703: ''The Camping Ed-Venture/''Cat Got Your Ed?'' (February 1, 2019) * Episode 704: ''Watch Out for the Ed''/''Dial E for Ed'''' (February 2, 2019) * Episode 705: ''The Sleeping Ed/''Ed the Entertainer'' (March 1, 2019) *Episode 706: Rock on, Ed/''Hostile Jungle Ed'' (March 2, 2019) *Episode 707: April Fools Ed/''The New Ed on the Block'' (April 5, 2019) *Episode 708: Faster than a Speeding Ed/''Martial Arts Ed'' (April 6, 2019) *Episode 709: ''Liar, Liar, Ed on Fire''/''Everybody Do Your Ed'' (May 3, 2019) *Episode 710: ''Baby-Sitter Ed''/''Cooking with Ed'' (May 4, 2019) *Episode 712: ''Full Moon Ed''/''Pizza Taco Ed'' (June 7, 2019) *Episode 713: Surfing Ed/''Terminal Ed'' (June 8, 2019) *Episode 714: Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Cartoon Network